The Last Stand
by Geckoguy555
Summary: We all know of the events of the Raccoon Cit Incident, this is just one almost-survivor's story.  Featuring AC/DC. 'T' for safety.


**All right, this fic is just to get me back into the swing of writing again, it's been a while and I had to wipe my computer's hard drive. In the process, I lost all of my work so I haven't written since early December. Wow… it really has been a while…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN: AC/DC, AC/DC'S SONG 'HIGHWAY TO HELL,' APPLE, THE iPOD, OR RESIDENT EVIL. **

I leaned against the dishwasher, taking my pistol in both hands and staring determinedly at the door on the other side of the kitchen, hearing the groaning and poorly coordinated thumping as the shambling corpses that _shouldn't even exist_ wandered around on the other side of the door. They could smell the blood that dripped from the large gash on the back of my left leg and left a trail across the kitchen floor, and I knew that the door wouldn't keep them back for long.

"Rin, you had better appreciate this…" I muttered to myself as I pulled all of the extra mags I had out of my cargo pockets and placed them beside me.  
Three in total, three mags, each with fifteen nine-millimeter Parabellum rounds inside, not counting the mag with thirteen bullets in my pistol at this moment. Thirteen? Maybe twelve?

Whatever, it wasn't going to matter in the long-run, I had an army of undead on the other side of that door and not nearly enough ammo. I looked to my right, at the surprise that I had cooked up for the…zombies, that I wasn't going to be able to shoot.

'How did I end up here?' I wondered, even though I knew the answer, I ended up here because as Rin, Dana, Zach, and I had all figured that it'd be a good idea to cut through the apartment complex, rather than try to climb over the giant pile up in the street.

Okay, to be fair, it was more of an '_Oh shit, there're a bunch of flesh-eating monstrosities shambling their way towards us and there's no way in Hell we'll be able to clamber over that toppled bus before they get to us!' _moment. And the fact that there was a freakin' gigantic, mutated…_thing_ with a rocket launcher hissing something about stars headed in our direction didn't help matters. Naturally, we did what any group of frightened teenagers facing certain death would do, we ran and tried to find a safe place.

Of course the first place that we _have_ to find happens to have what looks like an over-grown lizard-thing, minus the skin, plus a long, sharp, forked tongue hiding under the table that we all sit down in front of, and as luck would have it, the goddamned thing _would_ have to slash it's freakishly long tongue at my leg, slicing through flesh and muscle while doing so.

Zach and Rin had reacted first, each firing their handguns at the thing at least twelve times, about nine of their shots slamming into the creature's head and neck, killing it instantly. Meanwhile I shouted a string of profanities and Dana fell out of her chair in an attempt to back up, before she dragged me out of the things reach.

Hey, we can't all be the badasses with godly reflexes, can we? Anyway, after we talked it over, or talked over each other, whichever way you want to look at it, the group decided that it'd be best to leave me here, I'd slow them down and be more of a liability than anything else. I wasn't happy about it, but I did agree with them.

I gave them my word that I'd take out as many as I could while they left via the fire escape that was only a few rooms away, and hopefully, out of Raccoon City. I felt a twinge of pain in my leg as I looked around the kitchen and actually absorbed the look and feel of the room for the first time that night, once upon a time it must've been a fun room to gather in, there was a large table in the middle of the room, the granite counter-top ran across two of the walls, with faux-wood cabinets beneath it, the dishwasher that I leaned upon, and a sink above me.

One wall was filled by a large refrigerator and a separate freezer beside it, the door to the next room, the one that Rin, and Zach, and Dana had gone into stood beside it, then there was the stove and the door to the hallway, directly across from me. The room was decorated with yellow wallpaper and two vases with fresh flowers, and there was a fruit basket sitting on the table and a few dishes in the sink.

I heard the door groan as more of the walking corpses pressed against it, and watched as it's hinges began to pull themselves from the wall.

"Shit…" I muttered before taking a calming breath.  
I looked beside me, at the grenade that had once stood on the counter of the gun shop that we had looted, it still had the metal '1' attached to the pin on a key-ring, the grenade used to stand next to the 'Take a number' sign on the gun shop's counter, the cashier's idea of a clever joke. The only reason I had picked it up was because I recalled him saying that it was an actual grenade.

Reaching in my pocket I pulled out my iPod, shook it, and hit 'Play.'

How ironic, out of almost seven-hundred songs, what were the odds that 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC should appear first?

Another groan and a soft crunching sound, before the door finally gave way and fell.

The zombies tripped over each other as they tried to shamble their way in.

I steadied my pistol and waited for the first few to rise, before sending them straight to hell.

_Living easy, living free _

_Season ticket on a one-way ride _

_Asking nothing, leave me be _

_Taking everything in my stride _

Three more zombies appeared from beyond the gloom of the hallway, and blood and brain matter exploded from the backs of each of their skulls.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme _

_Ain't nothing I'd rather do _

_Going down, party time _

_My friends are gonna be there too, yeah _

Six zombies shambled their way in, and I missed the first shot, before dropping each of them.

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

I raised my pistol to end another zombie's after-life, pulled the trigger, and heard a 'click.'

Guess I had thirteen bullets left after all… I reloaded quickly and executed the zombie.

_No stop signs, speed limit _

_Nobody's gonna slow me down _

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it _

_Nobody's gonna mess me round _

_Hey Satan, payed my dues _

_Playing in a rocking band _

_Hey momma, look at me _

_I'm on my way to the promised land _

_OWWW_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

I stared in horror as more and more of the zombie limped, hobbled, and crawled their way towards me, their unseeing eyes focused elsewhere or completely gone, leaving only hollow sockets.

I remembered what was going on and dispatched three of the re-animated corpses before seeing another giant skinless lizard-thing.

_Highway to hell _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_Ohhhhh _

I pointed my handgun at the crowd and pulled the trigger until the clip ran dry, taking out about five or six in the process, I started to reload, before realizing how pointless it would be: the hoard would be five feet away from me by the time I finished.

_Don't stop me_

_Yeah, yeah, owwww _

Still more zombies poured through the small doorway, in a panic I threw my pistol at the mob, hitting one in the head and knocking it back a bit.

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the highway to hell _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the highway to...HELL _

_Highway to hell _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

I grabbed the grenade beside me and yanked the pin out.

_Momma, highway to highway to hell_

The hoard reached me and I felt their claws scratch my flesh, their teeth sink into my body, could hear their groans and just wished that the grenade would explode already.

_And I'm going down, all the way down _

_I'm on the highway to hell_

A few blocks away, the group that the teenager had sacrificed himself for heard the explosion. The older girl gritted her teeth and tried to be strong, as the younger one threw herself at the other boy, both of them close to tears.

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Strange? I can't get better unless you tell me...**


End file.
